


The Not So Disastrous Life of Sungwoon H.

by heythinkthink



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4th ongwoon prompt i got on my cc, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Psychic Abilities, sungwoon snaps, too much inner thoughts from seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Sungwoon snaps because Seongwu thinks too loud.(Inspired by the anime with a not so the same title 'The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.')





	The Not So Disastrous Life of Sungwoon H.

**Author's Note:**

> Sungwoon as telepathic who can read everyone minds meet super popular dance captain Ong Seongwoo. He is dumbfounded to hear Seongwoo's unexpectedly stupid thoughts behind his cool cover. Including his crush to Sungwoon.  
> -Anon #4
> 
> So I did this because I miss writing ongwoon. Sorry Anon if it took me a long time to write it.

 

 

Seongwu’s existence is one of the least favorite things of Sungwoon whenever he’s in school. His mind goes berserk at the endless gushing and spazzing of his classmates and other students every time their university's champion dance crew arrives, especially their captain, Ong Seongwu. Good thing, Sungwoon can now block almost 80% of nonsense thoughts how they admire these guys with overwhelming auras.

 

At first, he was curious to know why most of the university’s population go gaga over this Ong Seongwu guy so he decided to hear his inner thoughts since they were classmates in Asian History. After doing so in one lecture, he concluded that there’s nothing special about this Seongwu so he let it go and accepted the fact that he had to deal with the _hope-you-notice-me-ong_ wishes by the ladies’ minds every time Seongwu walks in.

 

Right now, Sungwoon can tolerate his schoolmates who got caught some _Ong Fever_ that was termed by the ladies themselves and blocked their thoughts right away.

 

 _What a nuisance._ Sungwoon says to himself upon reaching his Asian History class. Monday will always be tiring to him because 99.9% of the class likes Seongwu and even friends with him and obviously, he is that 0.1% of the class who feels the other way around. He starts to concentrate, blocking the unwanted thoughts of his class about Seongwu before their professor arrives. Sungwoon has the power to choose who’s minds to read but he couldn’t block all of them. He made a mental note to practice hard to achieve that skill.

 

_Did I just forget to feed Daniel’s cats this morning?_

 

_Ugh. my free lunch from him will be done once he finds out_

 

_Sorry, Peter and Rooney. I’ll make sure to feed you guys later._

 

_Don’t hate Onge-oppa. Just scratch the leather sofa all you want! I will not get mad_

 

These thoughts are the reason why Sungwoon didn’t find Seongwu special like most of the students do. The most popular superstar in the dancefloor is just an ordinary person like all of them. He tries to block Seongwu’s pretty lame thoughts but bizarrely, he just can’t. He doesn’t know what’s wrong.  Sungwoon is totally questioning his psychic powers that have only one glitch, and that is to block Seongwu’s thought.

 

While the professor is discussing their lecture on the French colonization in Indochina, Sungwoon stops hearing the noise coming from his classmates because he knows that most of their minds are asleep right now. He finds history interesting that’s why he loves this subject and the fact that the whole class is sleeping with their eyes wide open, well, aside from one person who keeps on thinking about cats.

 

_When will this class end? I need to go back to the dorm and feed the cats._

 

_I can’t sleep like the others because I’m thinking about  Daniel's cats. Help!_

 

_Peter don’t pee on my hoodies on the sofa when I got back! I just got the back from the laundry shop!_

 

_Rooney don’t have your revenge on my polaroid pics hanging on my cabinet!_

 

_Ugh, I’ll face daniel’s wrath once he found this out._

 

 _Ugh._ Sungwoon is so close to glare at Seongwu behind him but the latter is only noisy in his mind and not in real life. For him to make Seongwu stops overthinking about feeding the cats, he tries to meddle with Seongwu’s mind a little. He remembers hearing Daniel’s thoughts earlier in the corridor that he already fed the cats and forgot to tell Seongwu about it.

 

Sungwoon uses his telepathy and sets Daniel’s voice on Seongwu just to stop him from thinking. _I already fed the cats earlier  and I forgot to tell you._

 

_What the fuck?_

 

_He already fed the cats before he left and didn’t even tell me?_

 

_Did I worry for nothing?_

 

_But where the hell did that voice come from?_

 

_Maybe I’m just worried I started hallucinating._

 

_Maybe I was just trying to make that up._

 

Sungwoon just gives up. His meddling was not effective and just made Seongwu thinks more. He can’t wait for this class to finish so he can part ways from Seongwu and his noisiness.

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon’s psychic power still remains a secret in their university. He tries so hard to blend in and be an ordinary student that doesn’t have any striking characteristics to stand out. He knows every lecture he attends but he always makes sure to have an average grade and avoid being active in recitation even he wants to share something important. It’s so tiring to have an ordinary life because he is drastically far from being one.

 

Another ordinary day for Sungwoon to try his best not to blow his secret by blending in the ordinariness of everyone. However, he keeps on questioning why does he attracts people that are so loud and too handsome. He doesn’t like to be associated with this kind of people because other students will also get curious who is he but to no avail, Jaehwan, a loudmouth soccer captain and his boyfriend, Minhyun, one of the faces of their university for being an advocate of Save the Earth: No to Plastic Campaign (and all the environmental movements) always sit with him during lunchtime time. He just let it slide as long as Jaehwan doesn’t shout nonsensical sappy things like telling Minhyun how he feels in the cafeteria.

 

He doesn’t wait for his two ‘friends’ (as the Minhyun and Jaehwan labeled themselves) and walks to the cafeteria to eat lunch. “Oh, Sungwoonie is there. Let’s catch him!” Sungwoon doesn’t really hear Jaehwan mind because the latter is just too vocal about it. “Sungwoonie-hyung! Wait for me and my baby!” Jaehwan shouts in the quadrangle as he holds hand with Minhyun trying to run to Sungwoon.

 

 _Ugh. Here we go again._  No matter how hard Sungwoon try to hide from these two, Jaehwan and Minhyun always find him. They just doesn’t care if Sungwoon wants company or not. The three of them already ordered their student meal and settle down inside the crowded cafeteria.

“I found out the biggest and juiciest scoop! Guess what?” Jaehwan initiates to break the silence. Minhyun looks at his boyfriend while slurping his bulgogi soup. Sungwoon, on the other hand, doesn’t even bother to barge Jaehwan’s mind just because it will be just like the previous lame scoops he said before.

 

“Okay, I know both of you are excited to even guess so here we go. It’s about Seongwu, the dance captain? The root and cause of the Onge Fever? Well, I’ve heard this thing on the restroom earlier. Taehyun and Eunki, which are both from the dance crew had a restroom gossip about Seongwu and his hidden crush to someone! So base on my assumptions, the reason Seongwu is still single, like the only single guys in our university’s dance crew is that he likes someone but can’t even confess? Like dude? You’re the Ong Seongwu?” Jaehwan explains dramatically but with a low, almost close to whisper voice whenever he says the name of Seongwu.

 

“Hmm, I’ve heard from Daniel that he’s single for years now. Maybe yes maybe no, Babe. Now I’m kinda curious who is the lucky guy?” Minhyun is starting to think like his boyfriend. Sungwoon thinks.

 

“What do you think, Sungwoonie-hyung?” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows as he waits for Sungwoon’s comments.

 

“I think you eavesdrop a lot.” Sungwoon says before finishing his meal. Today is Monday so he will be seeing that Seongwu guy again later who has the noisiest mind.

 

* * *

Sungwoon doesn’t go to his class too early because that will make him look too enthusiastic and at the same time, he avoids arriving late because that will also make him noticeable almost all the students will be there. He always makes sure to arrive just on time like what average people do.

Upon seating on his chair in front of Seongwu, he already hears the dance captain’s panicky thoughts about his crush. Jaehwan’s scoop earlier is true but he doesn’t care about someone’s personal issues.

 

_Don’t let him know that you like him, Damn it._

_Act like you’re cool. Act cool._

_Ugh. But I like to talk to him already?_

 

Sungwoon doesn’t really care even a single bit but he assumes that Seongwu’s crush is also in their class today based on the latter’s rumbling thoughts. He is about to move on because their professor arrives when he hears something from Seongwu’s mind that makes him look back.

 

_Should I really drop my pen under Sungwoon’s chair this time?_

 

_Why is he not even giving me a glance?_

_Is he straight?_

_This is frustrating._

 

Seongwu’s secret crush is him. Sungwoon is never been scarred all his life, not until today. After seeing Seongwu’s eyes got bigger out of shock, Sungwoon faces in front in a heartbeat. He just glance at Seongwu for one millisecond but it feels so long.

 

_Fuck I’m doomed._

_Am I thinking too loud?_

_Does he know that I like him?_

_No. Seongwu. He’s not even a psychic. He can’t read minds_

_You are safe._

_Oh. He’s not looking anymore_

_You should have smiled!_

Sungwoon said earlier that he didn’t care about other’s personal issues or feelings to mind them but after knowing that Seongwu likes him, he feels like manipulating Seongwu’s mind to like another person instead or erase the first memory that made him like Sungwoon.  

He doesn’t want Seongwu to confess or even talk to him in public about his feelings because no matter what his answer is, it would attract massive reactions from the whole community. The worst thing that could happen once the whole school population finds out is them being curious about who is Sungwoon. He won’t let that happen because all the things that an average person possessed couldn't be seen on Seongwu as he is the exact opposite of the ordinary. Seongwu is a ticking time bomb that Sungwoon needs to avoid or else his secret will blow off.

 

This is the first time Sungwoon doesn’t focus on the discussion of Prof. Kim because of what he found out from the person’s mind seating behind him. He makes a mental note to re-read the Tokugawa Shogunate and Meiji restoration once he gets home. For now, he needs to choose what to do with Seongwu’s feelings. He decided to just erase the first memory in Seongwu‘s mind that made the latter like Sungwoon but he got one problem. He can only do that when Seongwu is at peace or not thinking at all because his thoughts keeps on bombarding his mind Sungwoon can’t even infiltrate deeper to the older memories in Seongwu's mind.

 

Sungwoon thinks of another plan. It may sound crazy but he knows that by doing this, Seongwu will no longer talk to him or even confess in public because his ego will be stepped on. He will talk to Seongwu in private and tell him that he shouldn’t like him. He doesn’t want Seongwu to assume things just because he looked at him earlier.

 

_That look is something else though_

_Maybe I had a chance if I smiled at him?_

_Why do I like him so much?_

_Ok there’s no turning back I will tell that I like him after this class_

_But I have to check the photos in the darkroom first._

Sungwoon heard that Seongwu will go to the red room. Since only the member of a photography organization with proper portfolios can enter the darkroom, Sungwoon knows that it is the perfect place to execute his plan because he can sneak inside without any difficulties.

 

The bell rings at last. Sungwoon stands up and walks directly outside. He waits for the crowd to disappear and for Seongwu to go to the red room before he follows him.

 

* * *

Seongwu keeps on practicing his confession while walking in the corridor. Sungwoon on the hand, keeps on shaking his head because he will not make Seongwu say all that verbally to him.

When Seongwu slides the door to the right, Sungwoon enters so fast without the other noticing him. The room is dark with only red light is on. Some of the photos are hanging neatly on the side. Seongwu is about to get the photos when he heard someone shuts the door behind him.

 

“What the fuck…Sungwoon?” Seongwu almost shouts. He can’t believe that Sungwoon is there with him in the darkroom. Sungwoon just looks at Seongwu in a serious manner without even greeting him.

 

“Did you follow me here?” Seongwu can’t take it anymore because he can feel Sungwoon’s piercing gaze at him.

 

“Isn’t it obvious that I did?” Sungwoon answers nonchalantly.

 

_Oh my god._

_Is he gonna confess to me as well?_

_So all this time he likes me?_

_I thought he’s the only one who is blind for not noticing me?_

_Sungwoon also likes me. OMG_

_I will let sungwoon confess first_

_Will I let him kiss me first or I will kiss him first?_

_Nah maybe I will kiss him first because that’s cool_

_Are we soulmates because both of us will confess on the same day?_

_Does he know that I’m gonna confess today? Wow a psychic!_

 

“Will you stop thinking too much? I'm not gonna confess. I don’t like you all this time. I’m not blind I just don’t care. I don’t like you. You will not let me confess first and you will not confess to me. You will not kiss me first and I will not kiss you. We are not soul mates because both of us will not confess on the same day. Yes, I’m a psychic so I know you’re gonna confess. That’s why I’m here to stop you.” Sungwoon snaps because of the overwhelming thoughts of Seongwu about him. He forgot that Seongwu was just thinking on his mind earlier.

 

“Fuck.” Sungwoon whispers. His plan backfires and his one and only secret has been exposed. Sungwoon realized that psychics have the ability to make stupid decisions too. He can’t hear anything from Seongwu. The latter must be speechless because of what he heard and discovered from Sungwoon. Okay, his last resort is to erase this happening in Seongwu’s mind.

 

“Sungwoon, did you just…” Sungwoon waits for Seongwu’s reaction first before erasing the latter’s memory. He feels a little guilty for hurting the other guy but he just have to keep his psychic power a secret by being ordinary without a popular man who likes him. He assumes that Seongwu will ask if he just read his mind but he is wrong. "…dump me without even confessing?”

 

“Wait, what?” Sungwoon is confused to Seongwu question. _Is he not shaken by the fact that I can read his mind?_

“You didn’t even let me say something about my own feelings? I let you read my mind so you should return the favour and let me speak.” Seongwu whines in a cute way that makes Sungwoon even more conflicted and speechless.

 

“I know that you’re a psychic, Sungwoon. Since we were ten?”

 

“Wait, what? That long? How?” Sungwoon also realizes that being a psychic can make him vulnerable to all the things in this world because he is a still human.

 

“Remember when we went to your Grandpa’s farm during middle school? Your grandpa called you but I thought it was me since our names sounds alike. He started saying things about not showing your psychic power just to show off and just to gain friends. He even said that you have to live just like the ordinary people so that people will not come at you and hurt you. I found it weird at first but I saw you before I rode the school bus and you said that I should be quiet about what your grandpa said to me in my mind without saying anything. You even made me say promise that day. Seeing you here in the university made me realize that you’re unforgettable and I always keep my promise.” Seongwu explains carefully.

 

“Oh…I didn’t even remember your face before because I was too scared for my own good that time. Since you know it all along, you should understand why did I say those things to you. You are far from being ordinary. If you only like me because of my psychic power then-”

 

“You know that it’s not the only thing I like about you. I let you read my mind so you should know. I know that you’re still scared because I’m popular but that doesn’t mean you’ll stop me from being true to myself.”

 

Sungwoon feels so defeated. He was caught off guard and underestimate Seongwu and his annoying guts. “If I let you confess verbally, my answer will be the same. So what’s the point?”

 

Seongwu just smiles at him like he was not dumped earlier. He doesn’t need to tell him out loud because he knows that Sungwoon can read his mind.

 

_I will think about you so much until you can’t take it anymore and snap at me again._

 

_Our rooms are beside each other in the dorm so I can think of you before I sleep or think of you while I’m helping myself out._

_You know what? I’ve been fighting the urge to practice my rights to self-love because I don’t want you to hear my thoughts about doing it? You should be thankful._

“Shut up. I’m outta here.” Sungwoon can’t take it anymore and gets out of the room. He will have a hard time erasing Seongwu’s memories because that man is too whipped for him. He tried to infiltrate Seongwu’s mind earlier and found out that 90% of the latter’s thoughts are about Sungwoon.

 

“I’m not even saying anything?” Seongwu smiles victoriously. He knows that Sungwoon will be soft for him and accept his feelings sooner or later. Maybe Seongwu needs to practice his self-loving rights on his bed while thinking of Sungwoon.

 

 _Try that tonight and I’ll make sure that you’ll not gonna wake up tomorrow._ Sungwoon says directly to Seongwu’s mind even he’s no longer there that makes that latter laugh so hard inside the dark room alone.

 

* * *

Seongwu is already on his bed smiling like crazy. He knows that Sungwoon is on the other side of the wall.  

 

_Sungwoonie_

 

_I know you’re there already._

 

_Can you like…knock on the wall twice?_

 

_Hmm…you don’t like? Okay then,_

 

_I’m gonna prepare my tissue because I will not suppress myself tonight...if you’re not there._

 

 

Seongwu feels so giddy and throws his pillow to Daniel who is already sleeping on the other bed because Sungwoon just knocked twice on the wall. He is the happiest because this can be considered as a great development for wooing Sungwoon.

 

 _Good night, Sungwoonie~_

 

_You don’t need to say something._

 

_That  2 knocks already made my night, you know?_

_I am so happy right now._

 

_The best night of my life._

 

_You made my night._

 

 

 _Good night, Ong Seongwu._ _Shut up and let me sleep in peace._ Sungwoon doesn’t have any intention to communicate with Seongwu tonight but he snaps because of one thing.

 

 

 _I love it when you snap. Okay, I’ll stop now._ Seongwu thinks back before closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
